


Cumbersome and Heavy

by Oneinamaximillion



Series: Iterum [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, POV Second Person, a little loopy au, but no violence, manor y/n, y/n creates a body out of spare parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneinamaximillion/pseuds/Oneinamaximillion
Summary: You wanted a physical form. Well, scratch that, you had a physical form. You wanted something humanoid.You could make one, right? It couldn't bethathard.
Series: Iterum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783990
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Cumbersome and Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> (reuploaded because something went wrong the first time)
> 
> remember the bit in gravity falls where bill possesses dipper  
> warnings for semi-graphic descriptions of organs and stuff. Y/N goes full Victor Frankenstein in the first half.  
> Title inspired by Body by Mother Mother, which was playing on repeat in the back of my head the entire time i wrote this.

You want a form. Something that can interact with your residents. Something other than shards of glass or painted walls. Something organic. If you are to take part in the stories that you are creating, then your residents should at least have something they can look at.

You can manifest new things from what you already have. And you do have a body. Not yours. The Seer’s. You had been careless when you possessed her; she’s a bit burnt up. But if you were more careful this time, you think you can avoid damaging a vessel. You won’t use her body, of course. That would just be cruel to Mark.

The point is you use a bird to lure several animals into your woods and kill them.

Your first few attempts aren’t right. You know that humans only have two eyes and four limbs and blunt teeth, but it’s difficult to restrain yourself. You could look like _anything_ , why limit yourself to something you’ve already known?

So you give in and play around a bit. Dog-like, bird-like, rat-like, deer-like; it’s fun to see what you can do, and the bones make a satisfying _crack_ noise when you reshape them. And hey, if the form you eventually settle on has a few more arms than normal, well, who’s going to deny you? No one, that’s who.

Humans have so many _parts_. Bones and skin and organs, it’s hard to keep track. And blood. Why would anyone ever need so much of the stuff? You can’t remember having this much. Of course, you had never seen yourself cut open like you are now. You’re poking at your heart, trying to recall what it was supposed to look like. The frog had three chambers, but you are fairly positive humans have four. You nod assertively. Yes, four. And even if they don’t, what kind of situation would you be in that would reveal your heart?

You’re tempted to take that mindset with the rest of your insides, but you want this to be done well, if not perfectly. Why? You’re not sure why. Because you can, you suppose. But you just don’t know what any of this is supposed to look like, can’t trust that a cat or dog is similar enough, because even if they were, what about proportions? How much space is your liver supposed to take up? How thin is your skull?

It gets so bad that eventually you give in and let a human onto your grounds. You had been near religiously keeping them away but now, you figure that it’s worth having someone else here, especially since you kill them the moment they step onto the porch.

You make sure to count the ribs and tug out the eyes to see how the optic nerves connect to the brain. You slice flesh from bone so see how the fascia holds it together, tug joints apart to look at the cartilage. The vocal cords are a real puzzle, so you scrap them entirely. The brain, too. You have no use for all the bundles of chemicals and electricity when your Other form is capable of processing so much more anyway. Your skin and nails and hair will have to be perfect the first go around, because they’re dead cells, so they won’t be changing once you choose the appearance. You manage the major veins okay, but when you try to look at the capillaries, they’re so tiny, and they damage so easily. Why make a body that can bruise? You don’t really need human senses -- yours are so much sharper -- so you have a tongue without taste buds, eyes without rods or cones, ears without eardrums. But you keep bone and muscle and blood and most of the guts. That way, the shape of you is correct.

(The only reason you know most of those terms is because you found an anatomy book in the library. Which of your residents favored anatomy, you’re not sure. Mayhaps the first one was a doctor)

You are quite pleased with the result. Sure, your original body had been, as the Detective so eloquently put it, “goddamn gorgeous”, but this one is ethereal. You can’t imagine anyone looking at you and not immediately falling in love. And even if someone didn’t like how you looked, well, it’s not like this form was set in stone.

Yes. You can join in the fun now.

...

The thing is, your flesh-form doesn’t work in all situations. Oh, sure, it serves its purpose as your focal point in your stories, but it’s just... _unpleasant_. Controlling Your-Mark or Your-Dark is fine, but that’s because you control _them_ and then _they_ control the bodies. Being in charge of a vessel of your own is terrible. You don’t know how you did it when you were alive. Flesh _clings_ , and it tears if you move beyond its abilities, and it is soft and squishy in a way you are unused to managing after decades of wood and plaster.

So you decide to return to your foundation.

This additional form is a gorgeous sculpt of mahogany, every joint perfectly articulated, every surface sanded and polished to perfection. It looks something like a mannequin, but the facial features are distinct enough to have eyes, ears, and a mouth. A mouth filled with sharp metal teeth, perhaps, but a mouth all the same.

You delight in both your forms equally, and start switching between them at random. Sometimes you’ll take the flesh-form into dangerous, damaging areas, just to marvel at how it burns and bleeds. Other times you’ll take the object-vessel into your stories, and laugh when endings that are meant to kill you slide off your wooden shell.

Over time, you start mixing and matching between the two. Both forms insides start becoming a mix of metal and organs. Sometimes you’ll chip the object-vessel’s arm and blood will seep out. Sometimes you’ll peel back the skin on flesh-form and find colored glass underneath. The phenomenon only amplifies as you start borrowing from your stories and characters.

_The first time couldn’t be called an accident, not really. But Your-Author was being **boring** , hiding away in his cabin. So what if he had lost against some of his playthings? You could provide more. But he refused to leave when you tugged at him, and eventually your patience wore thin._

_“I gave you such lovely eyes,” you murmur, hovering over him. He’s trying to struggle, to scream, but you’ve pinned him down like a butterfly behind a glass case._

_They look even lovelier on you._

You’re more careful when taking traits, afterwards. The only reason you don’t scrub the timeline and return Your-Author to his original form is because Your-Host is fascinating, and more willing to go along with your suggestions.

You start to take after your creations. You might as well; what else would you copy? So sometimes you wear glasses, and sometimes your hair is dyed, and usually your outfits are some baffling combination that even you don’t bother to puzzle out the specific origins of. And it’s all great fun, which is the whole point.

Fun.

Ha.

Isn’t it neat how they all look just like you?


End file.
